Old Friends
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: Its been four years since they last saw eachother, but their love still grew. Teoph Songfic with the song I Can Hear The Bells from Hairspray.


Old Friends

By: Me, BitterSweetNightmare

Valentine For: fayedove on deviantART

Song: I Can Hear The Bells

Sequal to: My Secret in Silence

Pairing: Teoph

I Can Hear The Bells

Well, dontcha hear

em chime?

Toph sighed sadly. Her parents had brought her back home by force when the war ended and now they were chosing her a suitor! She hated it when they acted that she couldnt do anything on her own. The blind, defensless, little girl was a picture they had in their mind every since she was born. So choosing what she eat, where she go, what she did, and who was she going to marry was stuck in their minds as well. They believe that she couldnt get someone on her own so they got her all dolled up and had an audition type thing.

Now Toph was dress up in a light green dress that ended at her feet, it was tight, and a tear that went up to her thigh. Which was a strange thing for her parents to give her. It also had a golden trim that went along with a golden rope for a belt and the flower in her hair. Her hair was down for once and completly combed and washed. Toph was amaze on how soft her hair was since it was tamed. The blind earthbender felt pretty, attractive, irrestible that day.

It was the end of the day and all of the suitors went home. Her parents found no one Toph liked, it made them worried. Until an boy that Toph met during the war came.

Can't'cha feel my heartbeat

Keeping perfect time

And all because he

Touch me

He looked at me and stared,

Yes, he bumped me

My heart was unprepared

When he tapped me

And knocked me off my feet

One little touch

Now my lifes complete

When Toph heard his voice, she perked up. "Teo?!" The boy rolled over to her in his wheel chair and hugged her. "Your as beautiful as ever." Teo cooded as he started to cry. It had been four years since they last saw each other and so much had change. But the only thing that didnt change was how Teo made Toph feel. When ever touched her, weather if it was a bump or a tap and little touch made her feel special. She felt that he knocked her off her feet along with making her feel complete.

'Cause when he nudged me

Love put me in a fix

Yes it hit me

Just like a ton of bricks

Yes my heart burst

Now I know what lifs about

One little touch

And loves knocked me out and

Toph had been knocked out by boulders, rocks, ice, metal, some times pebbles, but she never was so affected by it. But some how the feeling did. The most wonderful, beauitful, powerful feeling in the world did. She could never escape it after meeting Teo. Toph liked it and wouldnt give it up for anything in the world. The blind girl never felt this feeling that was so strong that could feel so good, but hit her like a ton of bricks. She became obess with being by Toph when they were hiding from the Fire Nation. It kind of put her in a fix.

I Can Hear The Bells

My head is spinning

I Can Hear The Bells

Somethings beginning

When the two were relased from their hug, they smiled. Teo wipped Toph tears away and kissed her on the cheek. "Toph, I came here to take you with me back to the Northern Air Temple." This made Tophs jaw droped. She could feel that what he said was not the only thing he wanted to tell her. The now sixteen year old could feel his heart beat picking up speed. It wasnt a lying heartbeat, it was an excited and nervous heartbeat. Teo went down to his knees and wispered, holding on to her hand "I want you to marry me."

Everybody says

That a girl who looks like me

Cant win his love

Well, just wait and see

'Cause I Can Hear The Bells

Just hear them chiming

I Can Hear The Bells

My temperatures climbing

It had been four years since they last saw each other. Four years that a once small crush formed into love. For those years that pure love they had made them want to see each other every second. At night they would dream and think of each other and how they grown over the long period of time. Now here they where. Teo asking for her hand in marriage.

Toph blinked as tears fell down and strangly she started to see blurs of color. The more water came out, the more she could see what was around her. Something was happening and she bet if Sokka heard about it he would shout, "That humanly impossible!" But for the first time in Tophs life she could see. She took everything in slowly as Teo chuckled. He knew Toph regained her sight, by the look on her face. It was a really cute sight.

Then Toph looked at her beloved. He was very handsome, but he was out of the wheel chair! There Teo was on the ground, bending on one knee, with a smile in his eyes and mouth. His hair was soft and a dark color, was this what black looked like? She felt every part of his head as Teo told her what each was and the color that was around them. Teo looked the same as he always did, but he was older and stuble. He was also an inventor and builder like his father before him.

Every second Toph felt her face heat up at how much she did not know. Yet she could tell Teo didnt critize her. He was patient and waited for her answer. "Yes," she wispered. "Yes, yes, yes!" By this time Teo got up. He was standing! It was a mericle, just like Toph regaining her sight. "I love you." They wispered to each other, before giving each other their first kiss. Never had they kiss anyone, except on the check. They were saving their lips virginity for a special moment in time.

I cant contain my joy

'Cause I finally found the boy

Ive been missin

Listen!

I Can Hear The Bells

Toph couldnt contain her joy and ranned to get her parents shouting, "Mom! Dad! I can see! Im engaged!" This caught her parents attention. They talked and interviewed with Teo. And heard all about the time Toph and him spent together. They realized that Toph wasnt what she seemed to be in their eyes. But it was hard to watch Toph leave again. Toph saw her parents cry with joy as they left, promising that they will come back again as she and Teo started their journey together.


End file.
